Nial and Nigel's truth or dare
by xplanetsx
Summary: The twins are doing a truth or dare with the FMA cast, and they will force -blackmail more like- the cast to do the dares or answer the questions or tell the truth!
1. Chapter 1

**Nial and Nigel's truth or dare.**

Planets: Hello! This is truth or dare! But in Nial's and Nigel's way!! Hehe! I can tell you that.... they will do any of your dares, and make sure that the character's DO do the dares that you ask :D

Nial: Thats right!

Nigel: Oh, if you don't know why there are random twins in this story, well, we do evil tricks...and we can go to YOUR houses and do evil tricks to you!

Nial: Like this sucker did, Roy Mustang...we made him wear a miniskirt... Dead funny.

Planets: Err more like you stole his clothes and he was too sleepy to tell he was wearing one.

*Twins start laughing*

Planets: Well, I'll start off by asking some dares :D

_**Ed- cut your hair short! and then try to copy mustang's style **_

_**roy- become a male nun**_

_**hawkeye- kiss both twins XD**_

_**havoc- kick mustang**_

_**Twins- steal mustang's gloves and burn mustang**_

Ed: What! Did I just hear right? No way oh say.

Nial: Ohhh, but Eddy, if you don't do this dare, we'll reveal to everyone about your 'little' secret that you have...

Ed: WHO YA CALLIN SO SMALL THAT EVERYONE CAN TRAMPLE ON HIM?

Nigel: Calm down, calm down, anger boy. We know your secret.

Roy: What secret?

Nial: It involves 'Winry'

*Realising what he means* Ed: GAH! Fine, fine...*gets scissors and cuts hair*

Nial: Oh, and have it in Mustang's hairstyle.

*Roy not hearing*

Ed: WHAT! That's stupid!

Nial: Hurry up, man, we got other dares to do!

*Ed curses under his breath*

Roy: Look, that hairstyle looks familiar!

Hawkeye: Too familiar.

Havoc: You could say, Mustang has a little brother.

Roy: Hey! You copied my hairstyle!

*roy chases after ed*

Ed: Not my fault!

Nial: Okkkk...Oh, ROY! Come here for a sec.

Roy: What, I'm not coming over to you, you bunch of disease.

Nigel: How mean! We got your diary to admit everything to Hawkeye.

Roy: What! You stole my diary?

Hawkeye: How unmanly...Sir is almost like a girl.

*roy storms over*

Roy: whats the dare.

Nial: become a nun.

*everyone goes quiet and looks at roy*

Roy: why?

Nigel: Its funny.

Roy: no it ain't.

Nial: It is too!

Roy: Not

Planets: DO IT OR I'LL KILL HAWKEYE!!!

Roy: FINE!

Nial: while he's changing....

Planets: Hawkeye, give both the twins a kiss.

Hawkeye: What? Thats stupid.

Nial: What! Why us!

Planets: Do it, or I'll kill Black Hayate. I'm a dog lover, and I don't wanna kill a innocent puppy.

Hawkeye: Fine *gives twins a kiss*

Nial and Nigel: err...what happened?

Hawkeye: There. You owe me.

*Mustang comes back in nun outfit.*

Roy: Happy?

Nial: BWA HAHAAH!

Nigel: Hahaha! Mustang should get de-moted now he wore that outfit.

Nial: What were you thinking!

Roy: You told me to wear this flippin outfit!

Nigel: Did we? I don't think so, Roy-my-boy

Roy: *walks off cursing*

*Nial and Nigel highfived*

Planets: You're mean to poor old Mustang.

Nial: Hey, lady, in New State you made us trick Mustang in a miniskirt! Twice!

Planets: Hey, you went along with it!

Nigel: Coz it was funny!

Planets: Moving on. We still got two dares left.

Nial: Havoc boy! Its your lucky day!

Havoc: I got a date?

Nigel: A DARE! Close though.

Havoc: I rather have a date...

Nial: You don't want to kick Mustang?

Havoc: I'm in!

*Mustang comes back*

Planets: He's here!! Go, go, go!

*Havoc kicks Mustang*

Mustang: OW!

Havoc: Wow, that was fun!

Planets: Hey, twins, quick! While he's on the floor! Get his gloves.

Nial: ON IT!!

Nigel: *steals gloves* here ya go, one for me and one for you.

Nial: woo hoo! *clicks fingers and mustang is burnt*

Planets: WARNING: Do not do this at home! Mustang is specifically trained in fire and will not get hurt. Don't worry fan girls, hes still alive

Nial: That was fun! We should do this again!

Nigel: Review in what dares you wanna dare the cast.

Planets: Including these bonkers twins.

Nial: Why us? We already had a dare!

Planets: Well it ain't fair for the cast to have dares... and truths!

Nigel: Well, we better be off then! Before Fred and George gets us!

*Twins leaves*

Planets: I do not own Fma, but I own the twins. Review in truth or dares, or even questions for the cast and Nial and Nigel, and Nial and Nigel will force the cast to do it.


	2. Harry potter and the goblet of unitard

Ok! next chap to dares hehe ok some people don't like script form, so i'm gonna try to do it in story way :D yay

-----------

Nial and Nigel were walking down the secret place, and then they realised.

"We forgot the cast...How can we do truth or dare without the cast." Nigel said.

"Easy!" Nial said, and ran off and came back.

Nigel looked at him and laughed.

"Who you meant to be!" Nigel spluttered.

"I'm meant to be Roy-My-Boy!"

"Badly dressed...Oh wait, he does dress badly hahahaha!" Nigel laughed and turned around to see Mustang, with his arms folded and tapping his foot.

"There, there, little twins," Planets comes along.

"Well, we got one person here..." Nial grinned, as he magicly got his normal clothes back.

"Actually all of them. I'm clever and forced them here." Planets stuck her tongue out.

"ON WITH THE DARES!!!" Nigel yelled.

"The first is from Stabbythings!!" Nial said.

"Uh oh, the first one...scary" Planets said.

**Ish dare Havoc to go on a date with . . . Halkeye! I love it epic win for this**

**story! I'll be reading! **

"Oooohhhhh, will they do it?" Planets said.

"No" Hawkeye said, bluntly.

"Yeah, she's scary... Plus she's not my type" Havoc said.

"Dude, you shouldn't of said that..." Breda said.

"Not your type? Fine, get here, we're going on a date" Hawkeye said, grabbing Havoc by the collar, and dragging him off.

"Help me!!" Havoc called.

"Hey, why do they get to go off." Roy complained.

Everyone looked at him, raising their eyes.

"What?" Mustang said.

The twins went to the side of Mustang and looked at him.

"I think someone has a crush on her" Nial smirked.

Mustang looked at them.

"No. They get to go...And we're all stuck here." Mustang said.

Planets just hits Mustang at the back of the head.

"I'll get Gluttony to eat you, if you don't shut up."

"Can I?" Gluttony asked.

"No"

"Aww..."

"Next dare is also from Stabbythings" Nial said.

**ed to let al have a kitty**

Al looks at Ed with twinkle in his eyes.

"Can I pleeeeaaaaasseee?" Al begged.

"N- Yes..." Ed sighed, knowing what the twins could do if he doesn't

Al picks up a black cat and starts feeding it some milk.

"Ooh, milk...My favourite!" Nial laughed.

Nigel got a bottle of milk and put it near Ed.

"C'mon I know you want some"

"NO! I hate milk" Ed growled.

Nial and Nigel carried on teasing him.

"Next dare! This one is from Jenna!" Planets said.

**Harry Potter Reference**

Everyone blinked.

"What does she mean, Planets?" Nial asked.

"Hmm, lets see... Maybe she wants them to dress up as Harry Potter? Or maybe...coz Mustang has Harry's hair..No..SNAPES HAIR!!" Planets said.

"Oh yeah...he has both Harry's and Snape hair, but eww. Snape has greasy hair.." Nigel growled.

"HEY! I don't have greasy hair!" Mustang argued.

"Roy..." Planets said.

"What."

"Are you the son of Snape?" Planets asked.

"NO! Mustang is my surname. M-U-S-T-A-N-G" Mustang said.

"You might of changed it" Nigel snickered.

"I haven't!" Mustang said.

"That means Harry is your son!" Nial grinned.

"ROY! YOU HAVE A SON! NOW ELYSIA AND HARRY CAN BE BEST OF FRIENDS!!" Hughes yelled.

"Harry is 16.." Planets said. "Or however old he is."

Nial then realised something.

"Hey, Ed, I don't know which episode but you had a black-ish wig and glasses, and it made you look like Harry Potter, are you the boy who lived Voldemort?" Nial asked.

"NO!!" Ed yelled.

"Oh, yeah that episode, but I totally forgot it..." Planets said, staring into space.

"WHAT! ED IS YOUR SON!!" Hughes exclaimed.

"NO!" Mustang shouted.

Planets walks off on that.

"Ok, that was funny, I hope thats what Jenna means... But on with the dares!!" Planets said.

Nigel skips along and then trips up Planets and takes over.

"Well, these next dares are quite a lot, but we'll do it! These are from XxIrisxX" Nigel smirked.

**1) I dare Hughes to open Roy's eyes about the beauty of babies. (You'd like**

**that, huh Hughes? ;p)**

**2) I dare Havoc to insult one of his dates at her face.**

**3) I dare Roy to 'mother' the twins for atleast twenty minutes.**

**4) I dare Riza to act like Black Hayate (digging up dirt and stuff...nothing**

**against you but all for fun Riza)**

**5) I dare Ed to stay calm at every short comment thrown at him. **

**6) This is the last one, promise. I dare Roy to wear a pink, lacey unitard and**

**perform a Walt routine with Black Hayate.**

"Well, Hughes get here!" Nial called.

"Yes?" Hughes asked.

Planets gets up and then hit Nigel with her super pan.

"Open Mustang's eyes about the beauty of babies!" Planets growled.

Hughes thought. "Yes! I will do that! Thats the best one ever!"

Hughes runs over to Mustang.

"Roy, when will you get a wife, and have some little kiddies! Look! These are Elysia as a baby! Look how small she is!" Hughes said.

"Err, how do I tell him I hypnotised Roy to agree with everything?" Nial asked Nigel.

"Well done my little brother!" Nigel laughed.

"Nial! But, it'll be funny..." Planets said.

Havoc and Hawkeye comes back.

"Hey, how's ya date" Breda asked.

"It was horri-" Havoc muttered, then he heard a gun click. "It was GOOD! Amazing, she would be my type of girl" Havoc lied.

"Oh, wow, babies are small, and cute, I must have one!" Mustang said, then he went to Hawkeye and grabbed her hands.

"Yes?" Hawkeye asked.

"Wwe gotta have a baby!" Mustang bluntly said.

Hawkeye stared at him. Nial and Nigel laughed. Planets was clapping.

"He shouldn't of done that...he's going to his grave. Brave man" Planets snickered.

Hawkeye got out her gun and aimed it at him.

"No, go have a baby with someone else" Hawkeye said.

Mustang walks off in a sulk and then he snapped out of his 'baby wanting way'.

"Roy! You don't ask to have a baby, you need a wife to have a baby" Hughes said.

"Go away Hughes." Mustang growled, clenching his fists.

"But...you just wanted a baby just then, you asked Hawkeye if she would like a baby with you..." Hughes said.

"WHAT!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Havoc, insult one of your dates," Planets said.

"No! I'm not doing that!" Havoc argued.

Nial and Nigel came up to him.

"Its better than Mustang stealing your girlfriends." Nial said.

"True.." Nigel grinned.

"I don't like this dare. I hate you" Havoc said.

"Can't hate us, XxIrisxX set the dare. So, you hate her..." Nial said.

Planets then tuts.

"You cannot hate our viewers! Say your sorry Nial and Nigel, XxIrisxX is just suggesting a good dare!" Planets scolded.

"Sorry XxIrisxX..." The twins apologised.

Planets then has a solution.

"If you say something nasty to one of your dates, I'll let you date my best friend." Planets smirked.

Havoc heard that.

"Ok!" Havoc said and then ran off to where his date was.

"Hey, you're a bimbo and I don't know why I dated you!" Havoc called.

His date looked at him and slapped him.

"You're dumped, you're totally heartless..." She then walked off.

Havoc went back to Planets.

"Done it! So, when can I go out with your best friend?" Havoc asked.

"Oh yeah...here she is" Planets said.

A person came in but it wasn't a girl, it was a boy!

"Thats not a girl!"

"Oh, yeah my best friend is a boy. Sorry!" Planets said.

Havoc ran off.

Meanwhile.

Roy went up to Havoc's now ex.

"Aww, whats up?" Roy asked.

"My ex called me a bimbo"

"You're not a bimbo" Roy said.

"I know that, its just him," She sighed.

Planets comes along.

"Hey, stop flirting with Havoc's ex, you're coming to the punishment room." Planets said and dragged Mustang to a cuboard and locked him in there.

"How do you do that?" Nial asked.

"Easy, just come out of no where and then drag him by his collar." Planets said.

"Next dare, oh, we need Mustang." Planets said, and unlocked the door.

"You're useless." Mustang said, as he was coming out.

"No, but I'll give you a dare, well XxIrisxX will" Planets smirked.

"What is it."

"You have to 'mother' the twins. For 20 minutes" Planets smirked.

"WHAT!" The three yelled.

"Do it, or your paperwork...will be...demolished.. And I'll tell Hawkeye that you've been on the phone to your dates" Planets smirked.

"No! I don't care! I'm not 'mothering' these little freaks" Mustang said.

"Hey, you not in 'I'll let you off' You in Planets training sunshine." Planets smirked.

"No! I won't!" Mustang argued.

Planets then gets a bucket of water and pours it over Mustang.

"There, do it or, I'll kill all your dates" Planets said.

"Fine..."

"Nial! Nigel! Tea's ready." Mustang sighed.

"Yay! Tea tea tea!! Thanks mommy," Nial grinned. The twins eventually agreed, due to Planets blackmailing them.

"No problem...." Mustang growled.

"No growling at them!" Planets called.

Mustang rolled his eyes.

The twins had mess all over their faces. They were smirking.

"This is actually fun!" Nial whispered.

"Yeah"

Mustang turned back around and saw them.

"Aww now you have food on your face..." Mustang complained.

The twins smirked.

Mustang sigheed, and got a cloth and wiped their faces, in a angry manner.

"Oww, mommy, stop hurting us" Nial said.

The bell went.

"20 minutes is now up!" Planets called.

"Thank God!" Mustang said.

"That was funny." Havoc laughed.

"Riza..Your turn!" Nial called.

"What, and what is my dare?" Hawkeye asked.

"Act like Black Hayate!" Nigel smirked.

"No" Hawkeye said.

Nial and Nigel then sighed and then brought some of her guns from behind their back.

"We'll destroy your guns somehow...Or maybe we'll shoot Mustang." Nial smirked.

Hawkeye glared.

Mustang, who was eating an ice cream, looked their way and realised what they had just said.

"Hey!" Mustang growled.

The twins just smirked and laughed.

"Fine..." Hawkeye gets on her knees, and starts woofing.

"Woof...Woof...Woof" Hawkeye said.

"Good doggie" Planets said, "Roll over"

Hawkeye sighed and rolled over.

"Go bury a bone" Nial said.

Hawkeye glared and then got a bone in her mouth and went a dug into the ground.

"You know what...This is actually funny." Havoc said.

"Yeah" Breda snickered.

"Hey c'mon, guys, its a stupid dare," Fuery said.

The guys looked at him.

"Dude, do you fancy her?" Breda asked.

"Now thats a shocker" Falmann said, randomly.

"No! I was just saying." Fuery argued.

Planets comes along and hits them on the head.

"Shut it. Leave Fuery alone! Bullies." Planets said.

"Thank you" Fuery said.

"No probs there!" Planets yawned.

"Next dare! Eddy boy!" Nial called and skipped to Ed.

"Sheesh, what is the dare this time?"

"You can't get angry when someone calls you small" Nigel smirked.

"I bet I can't get angry!" Ed betted.

"Deal" Nigel said.

"Oh, Mustang! Wanna make fun of Ed's height?" Planets called.

"I'm in. Ed, you're looking small today, how can I be small? Oh wait, I'm taller than you," Mustang joked.

Ed just stood there, trying not to shout anything.

"You are small, you are small, small than my baby sister, smaller than a 1st grader, or a year one, smaller than an elephant!" The twins chanted. "Of course we don't have a baby sister, but.."

"Ed, drink some milk to be taller." Winry said.

"You're soooo small, that you will never get a girlfriend." Mustang said.

Ed twitched.

"Moving on, while they are doing that, Mustang, come over here...." Planets smirked.

"What" Mustang said.

"You got the last dare of the day!" Planets exclaimed.

"*sighs* What is it?" Mustang grumbled.

"Ta-da!! You are to wear this pink lacey unitard and to do a walts routine with Black Hayate." Planets said.

"No." Mustang said.

"Aww, why not?" Planets asked.

"Wearing _that _thing? No, Ed would suit it better" Mustang grumbled.

Planets then gave him the crying eyes.

"C'mon! Your fans, mostly girls, would wanna see you in this...It might lead to more dates..." Planets sobbed.

Mustang glared and sighed.

"Fine" Mustang said.

"Yay! Here ya go.." Planets grinned and Mustang took it and walked off.

Planets then put on a serious face and then a massive warning sign drops.

"Be warned....MUSTANG IN A UNITARD!!! It may give you permanent damage. So... Be warned." Planets said.

"WHO YA CALLING A FLEA WHO CANNOT BE SEEN FROM A MICROSCOPE." Ed called.

Planets then ran to Ed.

"You failed, chibi san" Planets sighed.

"You actually suceeded in getting Roy in a Unitard?" Nial asked.

Planets nodded.

"Whoa, Mustang in a unitard? EWWWW!" Ed shreiked.

"Ew" Hawkeye said.

"THE NIGHTMARE!" Havoc cried.

"DUDE! WE'RE GONNA BE SCARRED!!" Falmann, Breda and Fuery called.

Mustang comes in in a unitard and starts the walts routine with Black Hayate.

"COVER YOUR EYES AL!!" Ed growled.

"I am! I hope you are too, brother!" Al called.

"OF COURSE I AM, I'M NOT SEEING THAT BUFFOON IN A UNITARD!!" Ed yelled.

"Haha, this is funny, he looks like a ballerina." Planets snickered.

"I'm gonna save you guys now, thats all for truth or dare, the twins want you to send in your dares, or truths, truths would be nice," Hawkeye said.

"RUN BEFORE THE UNITARD GETS YOU!" Nial called.

"MUSTANG IS GAY FOR WEARING THAT!" Nigel yelled.

"Thanks for reading! Stay tuned until next time." Planets said.

"Sorry for being sooo long with the last dare guys!! Please send more dares and truths like that. We love them soo much" Nial smirked.

"Hey, the viewers are only reading because of me, they love me better than you..." Nigel smirked.

"No, they love me better than you" Nial grumbled.

They had each other in their arms and were fighting.

"Bye guys!" Planets called.


	3. More dares with kissing and dates

"Hey! Where the hell is everyone!!" Planets called.

Silence throughout the stage. Planets then goes into her easter egg cuboard.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY EASTER EGGS THAT I SAVED FROM EASTER!!" Planets yelled.

Planets then goes into Nial's and Nigel's room, to find chocolate on their face and wrappers everywhere.

"Hmm, I got my secret weapon...heheheeheheehe." Planets said, and got out two pictures and stuck it on the twins eyes.

An hour later.

Nial woke up, to see Mustang in a unitard.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! THE NIGHTMARE!!" Nial screamed.

"Ugh, stop shouting..hm? AAAHHHH!" Nigel yelled, as he also saw Mustang in a unitard.

Everyone came out from their hiding.

"Those twins never shut up..." Olivier growled.

"Ohhh my sister can be as scary as Mustang." Armstrong called.

"How am I scary?" Mustang argued.

"Easily, Colonel, you're scary when you wear a unitard as the twins are scared now." Planets said, from out of no where.

They just glared.

"Onto todays truth or dare.." Planets called.

Nial and Nigel comes taking off the picture from their eyes.

"You're mean!" Nial called.

"And you ate my chocolate. Now the next darer is from Nitrea:

**Wow! This AwesomE!**

**2 things!**

**1: I want to see Al start repeting anything everyone says!**

**2: I want the twins to go watch thier most feared shows without being able to**

**look away from the screen or close thier eyes!**

**Love the story!**

**-Love Nitrea ;)**

Al, you're first up." Planets said.

"Al, you're first up" Al mimiced.

"Hey, stop copying me!" Planets called.

"Hey, stop copying me!" Al said.

"Mustang tell him!" Planets said.

"Uh."

"Mustang tell him!" Al said.

"I'M NOT A HIM!!!" Planets yelled.

"I'M NOT A HIM!!" Al called.

Everyone looked at Al.

"Twins...watch the teletubbies without closing your eyes or looking away" Planets said. *for those who dont know the teletubbies. ITS A BABY SHOW FOR LITTLE BABIES*

"Nooo! Don't make us watch that! Please!!" Nial called.

"Mustang, get your payback time.." Planets said.

"Uh, ok..." Mustang said. "Hey! How come you always say I have to do stuff."

"I don't like you. PLUS I said 'payback' time. Get your payback on the twins who made you wear a miniskirt one time"

Mustang smirked.

"Sit here kiddies and enjoy the show." Mustang said.

Planets looked at Mustang.

"I'm worried for your future kiddies...your kids will be scared as...you're creepy.. and your kids will run away in fear. SO DON'T GET A WIFE" Planets said.

Mustang stared at her. "What you on about?"

Planets punched Mustang in the eye.

"That had to be done. I am a police officer and you don't try flirt with the police officer..." Planets said. "Nah only joking...But I just felt like punching you. Hatred for the Mustang has to be done"

Everyone walks away.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE...THE HAPPINESS...THE JOYNESS...THE PAIIINNNN!!!" Nial cried.

"That was a good show! Play it again!!" Ling said, from out of no where.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Nigel yelled.

And the teletubbies is played again for Ling's entertainment.

"The next dare is from .Fan:

**Hahahahaha...heehehehehee...sorry.**

**I dare XPlanetsX to do their chapter 1 format. I liked it better. U don't do**

**well with story format as well as u do with "script" format.**

**I dare Edward to kiss Winry, admit his love to her, and marry her! Mwhaaha!**

**I'm sorry, but you two have been prolonging this moment.**

**I dare Al to have a dog for a pet.**

**I dare Pinako to become a lawyer and win a lawsuit (or whatever u call it).**

**I dare Lin Yao to beat up Greed (this will be fun).**

**Bye! I'll send more next time!**

Hmm..Now I'm confused...Some people want me to do it in script form and some people want it in story form...sorry I have to stay in story mode ." Planets said. "But..its a dare.. so for the rest of this dare..script form"

Nial: Yay...*claps hands*

Ling: I like Po, shes funny. And Lala too. And Dipsy..And Tinky Winky. I heard that Tinky Winky is meant to be gay...

Planets: Nice to know you like a baby's show...how man of you... Ed is more of a man than you.

Ed: Course I am more of a man unlike this buffoon...And Al...How are you not a guy!!

Al: I was copying Planets...I had to..I am a boy!

Planets: Aww, Ed don't be mean! It ain't his fault...But it was funny. Edward...come here. Winry...come here too.

*Ed and Winry come in front of Planets*

Planets: You two have to kiss. And Ed... ADMIT YOUR LOVE TO WINRY. AND MARRY HER!!  
Maes: Hey, Roy, Ed's getting married before you and he's 16, and you're like...28?

Mustang: Hughes...I don't care..

Ed: No!

Winry: No!

Planets: *trips up Ed and they kiss.*

Al: Planets

Planets: Well they should live up to the fact they're meant to be together, just like Hawkeye and Mustang are meant to be together...

Nial: Al!! We got you a present..

Al: Really? It looks like a cat!!

Nigel: Uhh, no, a dog...coz its a dare.

*Al takes dog.*

Al: Uh, thanks. *Passes it to Roy.*

Mustang: A dog!! Awesome!! Hah, this dog will be trained to not bury bones and make us dig it out thinking its a body! Right, White Kayate?

Hawkeye: Sir, it ain't Black Hayate's fault. And why that name? Technically you're copying Black Hayate, but changing the name.

Mustang: White Kayate, cover your ears! The nasty women is talking.

Nial: That dare failed, sort of...but its funny...

Nigel: Pinako!! Nial just stabbed me!!

*Court case*

Pinako: My client was stabbed by this evil man, who looks exactly like him. He should get compensation.

Nial: What! I did nothing!

Nigel: It's true...He was like...an animal!!

Nial: WHAT!!

Pinako: The man came up to him, asked him for the time and then struck him...

Nial: We're twins and I did nothing!

Maes: Order order, I sentence Nial to a weeks detention of playing with my adorable daughter Elysia.

Nial: Noooooo.

Pinako: I win, everytime.

Planets: Ok...weird. Lin boy!! Go beat Greed!!

Lin: Aww, I'm watching teletubbies here...Leave me alone.

Lan Fan: Get up and fight Greed!!

Greed: He can't beat me as he's a royal and can't fight and expects his servants to do it for him.

Lin: Oh yeah? GET HERE!!

*Sounds of fighting going on*

Nial: Hey, this makes a good song...Pow, pow pow pow...pow pow pow..pow pow pow!!

Nigel: Lame.

*Nial and Nigel start fighting*

Planets: Stop it you guys!

*Planets gets pulled into the fight*

"Onto the next dare from Savannah" Ed said.

Maes then steals the paper and starts to read out the dares.

"**I have more dares. **

**1) I dare Ed to kiss Winry!**

**2) I dare Envy to turn into Hannah Montana and pretend to be her for an hour.**

**3) I dare Roy to try to teach someone to snap their fingers. While he's**

**wearing his ignition gloves.**

**4) I dare Hawkeye to go on an hour long date with Roy without once firing her**

**gun.**

Aww, another kiss for Winry and Ed" Maes said.

"WHAT!!!" Ed yelled.

"Aww how readers want another kiss!!!" Planets said. "I need protection from the twins next time."

"What! No!" Ed said.

Winry rolls her eyes. "Fine...Get here midgit"

Everyone starts cheering.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"

"Envy its your time." Nial grinned.

Envy glared.

"Sing Best Of Both Worlds!! Its Roy-My-Boys favourite!"

"Fine" Envy gritted his teeth.

"Hey, I hate Hannah Montanna..." Mustang growled.

Envy transforms into Hannah Montanna.

"You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show!!!" Envy sings.

"Lust? Can I eat Hannah Montanna?" Gluttony asked.

"Sure."

"OMG its a ugly freak!!" 'Hannah' said. (sorry, i dont watch hannah Montanna...so...)

'Hannah' starts running around, with Gluttony chasing after 'her'.

"REMEMBER!! AN HOUR!" Nial called.

"You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)

Hear your songs on the radio

Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)

But school's cool cuz nobody knows" Hannah carries on singing.

"Musty, teach someone.." Nial said.

"Fine....Planets you can't click right?" Mustang asked.

"Nope. I wanna click!!" Planets said.

"Uh, I can totally see what hes gonna do..." Nial said.

"Mmmhmm. He's gonna put Planets on fire so that he doesn't have any more dares..." Nigel said.

"You do this, and then...*clicks*"

Fire didn't appear.

"Ok...So, I do this?" Planets said and clicks and puts Roy on fire.

"Ohhh yeah, I stole your gloves and replaced them with fake...MUSTANG'S ON FIRE!! I love these gloves...MINE!!" Planets said and ran off.

Hawkeye pours water over Mustang.

"She stole my gloves... I was gonna burn her too..." Mustang said.

"Sir, did you know Planets is immortal? You're useless." Hawkeye said.

"Hawkeye...go on a hour long date with Mustang. No shooting him." Planets said.

Mustang heard this.

"Fine..." Hawkeye sighed.

Mustang and Hawkeye walks off.

"I'm James Bond, I'm the best spy..." Nigel grinned and spied on them.

Nigel then went to where Mustang and Hawkeye were, a restaurant.

"How posh. Mustang thinks he soo rich....AHA! Mustang's birthday soon.." Nigel said.

Mustang and Hawkeye came back

"I'm never doing that again." Hawkeye said.

The twins laughed.

"There there, Hawkeye, he'll be dead soon." Nial said.

Mustang's birthday.

"Mustang, I got you a present." Nigel said.

"What is it."

Nigel clicks his fingers and....Britney spears came in.

"Britney's gonna sing a song" Nigel smirked.

"Superstar, where you from, how's it going?

I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

.....

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,

Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

...

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy

Who you are, that's just who you are, baby" Britney sings

Everyone laughs.

"Ok thats it for the dares. WE NEED TRUTHS MAN!!" Nial yelled

"OMG I quit this job.." Planets said.

"Noo we need you!!" Nigel said.

"Its meant to be nial's and nigels truth or dare, not planets, so...I will still be here, but taking a back seat." Planets said.

"Ok...Yay you were only gonna do 3 chapters weren't ya?" Nial said.

"Mmmhmm, byeee!" Planets said.


	4. A Chapter Where A Potion Is Involved!

Heyy guys! Sorry for not updating for sooo long Dx Totally forgot ma password and I couldn't be bothered and then it happened again o.o" ... Sorry Dx well heres the next chapter :') Oh and sorry for the weird change in way its written O.o" meant to be in story mode like... but for some reason I thought it was script mode.. and i cant be bothered writing it all again -.-" sorry guys who like it the other way.

Nigel: Yo, yo, yo, wassup!

Nial: Miss us?

Nigel: Bet you thought we were gone forever.

Nial: Like Britney Spear's butt!

-Nigel looks at Nial and kicks him.-

Nigel: Onto the awesome dares!

Nial: How can we... We haven't received anything...

-Kicks-

Mustang: Great, we can have a day off...

Nial: You had 5 months!

Armstrong: Give me any dare and I'll do it!

Nial: Ok, ok.. before Armstrong kills us..

Nigel: DARE 1!

**Mustang to wear a tutu.**

Ed: Who's a pwetty girly.

Mustang: Shut up.. No that dare is messed up.. Im a man!

Ed: Then show us your a "man" Wear the frickin TUTU ya wuss!

-Mustang glares-

Mustang: No.

Nigel: OH FINE THEN!

Nial: Dare two..

**Ed to drink two pints of milk.**

~Silence~

Ed: No way. I hate milk.

Mustang: Go on Ed, it can make you into a _real _man...Like me..

Ed: I am not a egoistic person like you! And milk is horrible, I hate it!

-Ground shakes-

?: EDWARD! DRINK THE BLOOMING MILK!  
-Winry runs to Ed-

Ed: Winry... I-I HATE MILK!

Winry: Drink it.. Now..

Ed: No!

Winry: Say that again...

Ed: N O spells NO!

-Winry shoves Milk down his throat-

Nial: Mooovvviinnggg on.

Nigel: Oohh we got a truth..

**Mustang, do you love Hawkeye?**

-Everyone leans in and looks at Mustang, while Hawkeye was cleaning her gun-

Mustang: *Sweat drops running down his head* N-no.

Havoc: Sure Mustang..

Nial: Suuuuureeee. *Gives evils to Mustang*

Ed: What a lie.

Mustang: FINE I LOVE HAWKEYE!  
-Hawkeye shot her gun to side of his head.-

Mustang: Gahh!

Hawkeye: What was that, Sir?

Mustang: N-nothing. I was kidding, ehehe...

**To Nial and Nigel, Go Gay for each other... Like the Ouran Twins.**

*Silence*

Nial: Nigel, I-I have always loved you.

Nigel: Me too, I just, never told you.

-Twins staring into each other's eyes-

Havoc: Oh my God, they're actually doing the dare?

Fuery: How wrong is that.

-Planets appears-

Planets: That, my boys, is the true nature of Fangirling. For all those Ouran twin fangirls, you get your own twins in this. Im out. Bye.

-Planets disappears-

Breda: Ok? Weird person.

Nial: I love you!

Nigel: I love you too!

Mustang: SHUT UP!

Nial: Musty, you jealous.

Nigel: Yeah, aww Mustyy We love you too!

-Twins hugging Mustang-

Mustang: Get off me!

**Secret dare for Planets. Make a love potion. And then give it to Mustang, and see what happens.**

Planets: I'm in a dare :O Awesome. Onto it!

-After an Hour of making it-

Planets-DONE!

-Walks to Mustang-

Planets: Drink it.

Mustang: No.

*Gives puppy eyes* Planets: But Hawkeye made it just for you. You gonna just not accept something from Hawkeye?

Mustang: Oh, from Hawkeye, Give it here. *drinks it* Taste's funny.

Planets: Awesome.

**P.S, it takes effec****t after another truth/dare.**

**Hughes, if Elysia brought home her new boyfriend, when she's older, what will you do?**

Hughes: Hahaha, thats easy, when he comes to say his hello, I will shake his hand and then knee him where the sun don't shine, and then chase him with my super cool gun.

Havoc: Thats a bit...harsh.

Hughes: Sorry, its to protect my daughter from boys like Roy here.

Mustang: Hey, I heard that.

Hughes: Good, you were supposed to of heard. *Smile creepily*

Mustang:...

**Love potion.**

*Mustang sitting there*

Ed: Hey Roy.

Mustang: What you want, shorty.

Ed: GIVE ME A KISS!

Mustang: What...

Ed: YOU HEARD ME!

Nial and Nigel: Edward...

Ed: What ya want, trying to kiss Mustang 'ere!

Nial and Nigel: ROY-MY-BOY IS OURS!

Ed: Nuh-uh!

Mustang: What the hell... Im out of here...-Runs to his office-

Hawkeye: What's up, Sir?

Mustang: Ed and the twins are... are.. after me!

Hawkeye: Whats wrong with that sir?

Mustang: THEY'RE BOYS! I'm not gay!

Hawkeye: I thought you were.

Mustang: What?

-Hughes opens the door-

Hughes: ROY! There you are.

Mustang: What is it now, Hughes...

Hughes: Awww, why so mean to someone who loves you...

-Mustang glares at Hughes-

Mustang: I'm out of here! -Runs-

Nial and Nigel: We La la love you Mustyyy!

Mustang: Gahhh!

Planets: Woa. I did nufin. *ninja eyes*

-Mustang runs to his home and locks the doors-

?: I'm in here, honey.

Mustang: What... -walks to the kitchen to find...-

?: I'm cooking your dinner.

Mustang: SCAR!

Scar: What, Honey? Do you need a kiss?

Mustang: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!

Planets: Ahaaaaa! Epic win. Im out, see yaa.

The end... all the guys going gay for mustang.. HAHA


End file.
